I Finally LetGo
by the-majick-one-ara
Summary: This is rated PG-13 because three people die in it, it's sad, I cried a little when I was reading it


I waited for him to come through the door. He never did that right anyway. He would try to excite me, by closing it ever slow quietly, and tip-toeing up to me, playing guess-who, not realizing that his shoes squeaked on the hardwood floor. I would try to act surprised, but how could I, I didn't have emotions, I was just that pointy haired kid that he found in the war and married. Sure, I loved him, but I never expressed it. I tried, but for me, it was impossible. I sat there, eating my usual dinner, left-over pizza and a diet pepsi. I didn't really like it much, but we both worked late, and I couldn't get home in time to cook, even if I could, I wouldn't really be able to because I would burn everything and then we'd have to feed it to the dog. Our dogs name was Sandrock, and our cat's name was Heavy-arms. People don't know that we are ex-Gundam Pilots, they just think that we are the nice gay people that live in the apartment down the hall. Well, that time that there was a fire, we saved everybody, to bad that they were to high on the smoke to thank us. But then again, it could have made them suspicious, I mean, who would have thought that Quatre was strong? He tried it again, but I always know who it is, I mean, who else would it be, Duo? Heero? Wufei? We haven't seen them in forever anyway. It isn't like they were just going to come up and play a game of guess-who with me, I mean, Duo might, but definitely not Heero or Wufei.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" he asks me. As if he doesn't know.  
  
"Nothing," that's what I always say, just so he'll not push me, it works on everybody else, but not him.  
  
"Come on Trowa, you never talk to me anymore, what's on your mind?" Why wouldn't he just drop it?  
  
"The usual stuff." I answered.  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Why don't you just drop it, I'm tired, the only reason I ate was so that you wouldn't think that I wasn't home when you got here."  
  
"OK, I'll drop it, I'll drop it. You don't have to get so pushy." He got a piece of pizza out of the refrigerator and put it in the microwave for 3:00 minutes. I always told him that that was too long, but he never listens to me. He likes his pizza burnt and his soda hot. I always thought he was weird. I could eat cold pizza and a little pepsi with my ice any day, but we were different. I guess opposites do attract.  
  
"Do you want to watch a movie?"  
  
"No cable, no sattelite, no vcr, and no dvd player," I answered, trying to keep conversation simple.  
  
"Why don't we go to the movies then?" he said, pouring his diet pepsi into an iceless cup. How can he drink it like that?  
  
"You know, they only have cold soda at the movie theaters," I was trying to be funny, and he laughed, I liked it when he did that.  
  
"Well, then I guess we are just going to have to rent a vcr aren't we?" he smiled, I wished that I could do that.  
  
"I'll go and check to see what's on," I got up and walked into the den. Our apartment was pretty big, the government was happy that we had helped save the world, so they sent us a check in the mail every month, but that was never enough to pay the rent, so we both had our jobs, he was the owner of the Winner Meteor Mines, and I just worked as a karate trainer in a little rent-out area in the shopping center of Vons. I sat down to our computer, a pretty new model. I searched on the internet, dodging the usual pop-up porno add, or somebody trying to sell me a high-tech toaster. I searched for about thirty minutes until I found a movie that I thought that both of us might like. It was rated PG-13, and it was about to people who fall in love after a war. To me it seemed more like rendevou than a movie. But it was a comedy/romance/action film and we liked all of those.  
  
"I found one!" I yelled, did I just sound excited. He came into the den, looked at the screen and automatically burst out into tears. Oh no, not this again. I hugged him and tried to comfort him, but it was no use, I always picked the wrong movies to watch. This time it was either the rendevou kicking in or the fact that I had picked something so unlike me. Wait, wouldn't that make him happy, he was always telling me to lighten up. I looked at his face and wiped away his tears, I didn't like to watch him cry, it made me want to. And since I couldn't, I just got this aching feeling in my stomach that made me want to punch someone. I was holding him and realized that I had started to mutter soft words to him like: "It's going to be ok." "Don't worry." "We'll just go and see another one." Was I opening up? Was I falling under the pressure? Oh shit, I was, this wasn't supposed to happen. I walked him into the living room and turned on the tv. The only channels that we got were 5, 6, 7, and 11. When I turned it to six, I think I knew why he was crying. The reporter announced that three out of the three known Gundam Pilots were dead:  
Heero...  
Wufei.....  
And  
Duo...  
I didn't know what to say, this was all wrong, they were our family, or friends, or companions, our comrades in arms. I suddenly felt a tear roll down my cheek and realized what it was like to cry. I leaned toward where Quatre was sitting and for the next three and a half hours, we sat there together, crying our little eyes out like children.  
We had lost our last family and it made me realize that I had feelings after all...... 


End file.
